Better off as Lovers
by deathbysharpie
Summary: PWP, one-shot. Mello is drunk, and comes home to harass Matty. But he knows he wants it ;D The title is FOB inspired.


**A/N: **

**Warnings: **boyXboy secksy tiems and Mello's inebriation causing embarrassed Matt.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Death Note.

**Ok, so here's some PWP MelsXMatt for you all ;D Wrote this one quite some time ago, and I have been trying ALL FREAKING DAY to upload it but ff kept stopping me. Oh well. Once again, point out any grammatical/spelling errors please, and comments & criticism are welcome, but flames are not. Enjoy! (This is your V-day present. I hate Valentine's Day, so I refuse to write one with that theme.)**

As an added bonus, here's a crappy little MXM pic I drew a few months back: http:// vermillion-shadows. deviantart .com/art/MXM-Much-Better-139872593

(take out spaces, copy and pasta)

**

* * *

**

Mello stumbled forward, his shaggy blonde hair falling in front of his face like a curtain as his body moved rigidly. He heard the scuff of his leather boots on the sidewalk and moaned to himself, knowing the walk home was quite a long one.

He was drunk. Very drunk.

He had just wanted one night at the bar. He barely ever drank. Chocolate was _his_ alcohol, so he never felt the need.

He was really loopy. His head kind of hurt, and at the same time it made him kind of giggly.

He wondered what Matt's reaction would be. He would probably laugh. And then Mello would punch him.

And pin him down, and-

_Wait, what?_

Those thoughts were supposed to be thought in secret. He wouldn't deny that he had always - _liked_ Matt a bit more than he let on, but he couldn't let those dangerous thoughts come anywhere near exposure, especially when he was so intoxicated.

He giggled out loud again, covering his mouth in a girlish fashion and shoving his hands in the pockets of his shiny leather jacket as he rounded a corner.

Mello pulled out a bar of chocolate and ripped off a piece with his teeth, leaning his head back as he chewed slowly, mumbling in happiness. The taste was perfect, for some reason. The bitter-sweetness of the alcohol and the rich taste of the chocolate on his tongue mixed together perfectly, in a way that most people would probably find disgusting.

Well, right now anything would probably taste good to Mello.

_Anything._

Mello paused, his eyes widening mid-bite.

_NOT LIKE THAT_. he thought, walking a bit faster as he neared the apartment himself and Matt had taken over currently.

He ripped out his key as he climbed the steps, fumbling with the small contraption as if it were some sort of complicated device. Finally he aligned it with the keyhole, pushing it in and savoring the smooth _click_ that followed as he turned it.

He threw the door open dramatically, putting his hands on his hips as he stared thoughtfully at the milky pale moonlight that pooled on the creases of his leather jacket and spilled onto the cement floor of his apartment entrance.

He stepped in, letting the door swing close as darkness engulfed the cold cement floor.

"Alright, stairs, time to meet your -hic- maker…" Mello mumbled, stepping on the first stair without falling on his face.

It took him several tries to get up the first flight, holding onto the railing for support and either laughing uncontrollably or swearing heartily when he fell or slipped.

Right now, he thanked God that he lived on only the second floor. Finally he reached the door leading to his hallway, sighing in relief.

He pushed against the metal latch and cringed at the loud clacking and buckling noises it made, echoing through the entire cement stairway. Mello stepped into the drab hallway, blinking several times as his eyes adjusted. His boots clomped heavily down the hallway, as he headed towards his destination.

Maybe he should mess with Matt. He would more than likely get hell for being drunk. And by hell, of course he meant Matt bitching about him being drunk. _Blah, blah, blah._ He could surely find a way to shut the redhead up…

He shook his head in attempt to clear up his bleary thoughts. Mello stopped in front of his door, staring thoughtfully at the dingy gold-tinted metal numbers reading _212_ on the back of the splintery wooden black door. His lips curled into a grin as the faint sound of artificial explosions and tinkling of video game music flowed through the door, reaching his ears.

Mello took out his key, clumsily jamming it into the lock and missing twice before it slid through the tumblers as he turned it. He turned the knob and stumbled through the door, momentarily confused by the darkness. He looked over into the shabby living room of his apartment, seeing epilepsy-causing lights flashing on the screen of the TV, while his redhead best friend tapped away furiously at a game controller. Mello couldn't see his face, but he assumed he was smoking as usual, and his suspicions were proved correct when he saw a thin cloud of smoke curl above Matt's head.

Frustrated at being ignored and just the slightest bit delirious, Mello swung his arm back and slammed the door loudly, noting the cracking noise of his doorframe which was very close to be coming firewood.

Matt snapped his head around with an annoyed expression, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

He returned his gaze to his game uneasily as Mello stalked across the floor, a frustrated and loopy air about him.

"Dude. Where were you? Do you know what time it is?" Matt said flatly, his voice straining a bit at the end. His eyes stayed glued to the TV screen.

"I was at a place." Mello mumbled, pulling one of his leather gloves off. "Do YOU know what time it is?" he retaliated drunkenly, although it wasn't such a lame comeback considering that the redhead would often play his games into the wee hours of the morning, becoming bewildered and confused when windows were covered by curtains and he would play for more than 24 hours.

"Oh har har" Matt groused unenthusiastically, turning around with a scowl and scrutinizing Mello again. "Mello, are you _drunk_?" his voice sounded incredulous, as though he actually believed that Mello's stomach contents was 100% milk chocolate at all times. Well, most of the time it was, but…yeah.

"I'unno." Mello shrugged lazily, walking over to the couch his friend was sitting on leaning over it on his stomach, letting his arms hang limp like a rag doll.

"Mello, seriously." Matt started, his voice now clearly annoyed. "You can't just go around at bars this late at night. You, being who you are, and…alcohol, in general is not good for you…" Matt trailed off, returning his gaze to his game.

"Aw, Matty, are you concerned for me?" Mello slurred, scrunching up his nose and leaning in closer to his friend. He snorted at the comment about alcohol being unhealthy. "Well you're one to talk, you and your cancer sticks!" he mused, reaching out and bluntly yanking the cigarette from Matt's lips.

"HEY! What the hell?" Matt yelled, dropping his controller and reaching for his cigarette; but Mello had already squished the brilliant red tip onto the grimy side table next to the couch. A sad puff of smoke curled around his fingertips in the darkness, and then disappeared.

"Damn it Mello!" Matt yelled, reaching to his side to grab another cigarette and scowling at his now dead character on screen. "Why don't you go - sleep this off or something? You're even more annoying when you're intoxicated." he mumbled, his eyes narrowing.

Mello barked out a bout of hearty drunken laughter, rolling over on his back and hanging upside down next to Matt.

"Hey Matt." He started, completely ignoring his friend's complaints as he stared up at the swimming ceiling. (And oh how entertaining it was; it was not everyday that ceilings moved in such an intriguing fashion!) "You look seeexxyy in those jeeeans." *

He laughed loudly, looking over at his friend.

"Wh-what?" Matt said quietly, his face flushing a light pink before his brow furrowed in annoyance. "I'm wearing shorts, dumbass. You're a douche." He growled, tapping the buttons on his controller a bit more aggressively than was really necessary to get to the start menu.

"Whatever. Same diff." Mello mumbled, waving his hand in a flailing fashion in an attempt to be dismissive. Automatically his eyes trailed down to Matt's long, thin legs, unusually exposed with the cut off jean shorts.

It was also not every day that Mello got to see something like _this._

_Why would I want to?_ a withering voice insisted in his head, which he assumed was his common sense and self preservation. It was definitely faltering.

_Why_ wouldn't _I?_ another more rebellious voice teased.

Mello gawked at the sight of Matt's legs, his mouth slightly ajar and his eyes gleaming strangely with hunger. He was shameless.

He could tell Matt was starting to feel uncomfortable, no doubt noticing Mello's hawk eyes on him. He shifted, looking at his blonde friend out of the corner of his eye several times.

"Mello, _why_ are you staring at me?" Matt quipped weakly, his voice straining with anxiety and a bit of annoyance.

Mello chuckled, feeling a bit of unexpected embarrassment surge through him as he realized that he had been gawking at his friend for quite some time now. Nonetheless, he pushed on.

"You're just so goddamn sexy, I can't keep my eyes off you." He licked his lips sensually, a cheeky grin crossing his features. "By the way, nice stems, babe." *

Matt's face turned bright red, his mouth falling open a bit as if he were going to say something, but then closed again.

_I win._ Mello thought to himself, smirking.

"Wh-what? Sh-shut the fuck up, Mello!" Matt growled, trying to hide his hot cheeks by turning away.

"Don't tell _me _to shut up, Matt! You're _my_ bitch!" Mello laughed, simultaneously climbing onto Matt's lap.

"Mello! What the fuck? STOP!" Matt yelled in protest, his face beginning to match his hair, as he tried to push Mello off of him.

In response Mello pinned his wrists down on the couch, leaning forward very close to Matt's face and letting his hair fall forward.

Matt became very quiet for a moment, he stopped struggling and Mello could hear his breath come out in uneven gasps. He was nervous. Very nervous.

_Why?_ The near drowned part of Mello's brain pondered, but he ignored the inquiry. He was now past all logical thinking, other than _I_ _want to fuck Matt. _Not, _Damn Matt looks good, but things would get weird if we fucked._ or, _I really wanna fuck Matt, because I have an über huge mother fuckin' crush on him, but I won't because he's my best friend. _Unfortunately, all of these thoughts were absent from Mello's mind.

After the brief moment of silence, Matt went back to struggling, trying to wiggle his wrists out of Mello's iron grip.

"Maaatttyyy." Mello whined. "You need to learn to have more fun, buddy. _I can show you how."_

Mello whispered into Matt's ear, nipping slightly at the outer shell, then slid his lips to his neck, running his tongue lightly up the column of his friend's throat.

Matt whimpered, balling his hands into fists on the couch and biting down hard on his lip.

"M-Mell-aaah..." he started, but was broken off when Mello started sucking on his neck, darkening the skin into hickeys, the blond noting that his collarbone was especially sensitive.

He squirmed around more, scrunching up his shoulder to try to get his insane blonde friend away from his neck.

"M-Mello! What th h-hell are you doing? Stop!" Matt yelled, turning his head up and far to the left, trying to pull away.

"I dunno, what _am_ I doing?" Mello chuckled, putting his forehead against Matt's.

Matt stopped struggling, and Mello watched as he swallowed and averted his gaze. He reached up with one hand and pulled the orange goggles from his friend's face, smiling half-liddedly as he took in the other's emerald-green eyes.

"I love your eyes. You should show 'em more often." Mello whispered sensually, nibbling on the redhead's earlobe.

"Ah...nn..." Matt choked out, unintentionally arching against Mello.

The blonde pulled back and smirked at his best friend's bright red face, the view no longer obscured by his large black and orange goggles.

"See?" Mello started, his tone victorious. "Ya'know you don't want me to stop."

Mello could actually feel how fast Matt's heart was pumping.

He knew that he should really wonder if Matt liked him. And if he did, he knew he'd jump for joy. But right now all his intoxicated, twisted brain could thing of was SEX.

"M-m-mel-l-lo..." Matt stuttered meekly, barely able to choke out the blonde's name.

He gasped and moaned loudly when Mello suddenly reached down and shamelessly grabbed at the lump in his jeans, rubbing it teasingly.

Mello licked at Matt's neck again, grinning evilly.

"Mmm, tastey." he whispered, cupping the redhead.

Matt bucked his hips up to the hand on his crotch, turning his head away and blushing deeply.

Mello bit his lip as he felt a jolt of arousal go through his body at Matt's hips thrusting up to his hand.

He used one of his hands to grab the redhead's chin, feeling the scorching heat of his flushed skin. In one swift motion he connected their lips, smiling as he kissed his friend heatedly.

At first Matt did nothing in response, but in a few seconds he used his now freed hand to try to push Mello away weakly. Mello simply used it as incentive and rubbed slowly at Matt's inner thigh. The redhead gripped his leather vest in response, moaning into the kiss and furthering Mello's arousal.

Mello smiled into the kiss, ripping the vest off without breaking their kiss. His grin widened as he felt Matt's hands meekly travel up his sides, fingertips skimming over his ribcage. A shiver ran up Mello's spine and he tilted his head in, trying to get Matt to kiss back.

Then something miraculous happened. Matt's lips moved ever so slightly against Mello's, and then more heatedly, matching the blonde's hunger.

Mello licked at Matt's lip and felt the redhead shudder underneath him as he feverishly opened his mouth. Mello shoved his tongue in worked quickly, not taking much time to enjoy Matt's mouth, as he had wanted to for so many years.

Matt got very into it as well, tilting his head forward running his hands down Mello's sides, this time dipping lower and eliciting a strangled gasp from the blonde. Mello used his own hands to slide up Matt's chest underneath his shirt, making him let out a breathy moan. He quickly pulled the striped shirt over his head, mussing his hair into wild red strands.

Matt's hands suddenly fell to Mello's hips, one resting on the tie up front of Mello's leather pants. Mello smirked as Matt struggled with the tie, yanking at in a desperate attempt to get the pants off. Mello brushed his hands away, pulling the string easily and undoing the pants.

"You too." Mello whispered into Matt's neck, dragging the zipper of his friend's jeans down tantalizingly slowly.

Matt gasped and bucked his hips up, clutching desperately at the body above him. Mello laughed and shoved his pants down rudely, doing the same with his own. He smirked as he watched Matt's eyes widen as he realized that Mello went commando most of the time.

Mello dropped his head, licking sensually at the soft skin of Matt's thighs, trailing his lips around his throbbing need.

"Christfuck...you f-fucking pervert...just do it..." Matt moaned, balling the covering of the couch in his fists.

Mello chuckled darkly and pulled Matt's underwear down. He slid back onto the redhead's lap, thrusting his hips forward and relishing the jolt of pure ecstasy that shot up his spine.

"Nnn oh f-fuck..." Matt sputtered, his head falling back as Mello's hips collided with his, rubbing their erections together.

Mello took advantage of the exposed neck and attacked it with kisses, sucking on his friend's collarbone and working lower, giving a soft bite. Matt yelped in reponse, his hips jerking up in response to the pained pleasure.

Mello started up a rhythm, thrusting his hips forward into Matt's hungrily, sweat shining on his forhead as he kissed at Matt's neck. Matt cried out in pleasure, bucking his hips up repeatedly and curling his fingers in Mello's back.

"Oh..f-fuck...oh God, M-Me..." he couldn't get out a coherent sentence as the hot onslaught to his groin continued, and a searing pressure built up in his lower stomach.

"You're f-fu-fucking...oh my..god, M-maaatt..." Mello moaned, feeling the effects of not having had sex in quite some time.

And the last time, it was a cheap whore. This was definitely better.

He reached a hand in between them, putting them both in a tight grip and pumping as he crashed his hips desperately into Matt's, letting out a long string of profanities.

Mello was on edge when Matt came, his head flying back and his hips bucking up as he arched his back, his eyes wide but seeing nothing.

Mello came shortly after, pulling his hand away from the two and collapsing on top of his friend, their sweaty chests glued together as they both panted and rolled over to a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Well, that was...unexpected." Matt said quietly, his voice filling up the silence of the apartment.

Mello noticed the redness of his cheeks, and smiled.

"Yeah, well...I actually don't think I'm drunk anymore." Mello giggled, tracing a circle on Matt's chest with his index finger.

"Well for fuck's sake, we can't blame it on alcohol then, can we?" Matt said sarcastically, looking away.

Mello laughed, feeling sleep pull at him.

"We'll discuss it in the morning." he yawned, dropping his head on Matt's chest and dozing off.

* * *

*That was an inside joke between my friend and I; I always cosplay as Mello and her as Matt. I had a really bad inner ear infection and was all doped up and loopy on Vicodin (very strong painkiller) and I called her every couple of hours and babbled and sang into the phone nonsensically until she forced me to hang up, and one of those times I said, "Hey Maaatt, you look sexy in those jeans." And you can guess, she was wearing shorts. Yeah, you're welcome for sharing that dorky little story.

*Yes, I did steal that line from Clueless C:


End file.
